


Only You

by ianlipgallagher (mdobbs1614)



Series: Prompts [60]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eating Disorders, Insecure Mickey, Insecurity, M/M, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdobbs1614/pseuds/ianlipgallagher
Summary: Hii I love your writing, and I was just wondering if you could write something where Mickey is super insecure because he thinks Ian is cheating on him and so he stops eating properly and stuff. Ian doesn't notice for some time, but Mickey stops being intimate with him and he realises how much weight Mickey has lost. Just really angsty and Ian reminding Mickey that he is beautiful





	

Mickey sighs as his stomach rumbles with hunger again, a feeling he’s gotten used too over the past month. 

 

He tries to distract himself with TV and when that doesn’t work, he reminds himself why he’s doing this. 

 

Ian’s cheating on him. 

 

Mickey figured it out after two weeks of Ian not coming home until late. It was the only explanation. He was sleeping with someone else.

 

Once Mickey’s realized it, he knew what he had to do.

 

Obviously Ian was cheating because Mickey didn’t do it for him anymore. Sure, they’ve had sex recently, but Ian’s been distracted. 

 

Mickey decides the only way to get Ian back is to lose weight. 

 

He’s gotten pudgy since they settled down together. Ian, however, is still as fit as ever. If Mickey ever expects to keep a boyfriend like that, he needs to be skinny too. 

 

So now, Mickey’s been eating less. He also spends a lot of time working out. 

 

After a month of this routine, Mickey’s down to one meal and three workouts a day. He’s lost thirty pounds, but clearly it’s not enough. 

 

Ian is still really distracted, and when they had sex two nights ago, Ian didn’t even seem to enjoy it. 

 

“Fuck.” Mickey breathes, not knowing what else he could possibly do. What else could he do to get Ian’s attention back? 

 

*

Ian comes home from work completely exhausted. 

 

Working as an EMT is tiring enough, but ever since Janie quit and Ross retired, they’ve been short staffed. 

 

Every time Ian’s shift ends, his boss assigns him ‘just one more call’. 

 

He hasn’t been home before midnight in over a month. And once he does make it home, all he really wants to do is pass out. 

 

Today, he walks through the door to see Mickey sleeping on the couch, a large blanket thrown over him.

 

He smiles at the sight until a yawn reminds him of how tired he is. 

 

He strolls forward and shakes Mickey gently.

 

“Babe.” He whispers. “Come to bed.” 

 

Mickey groans but nods, standing up with the blanket still wrapped around him and shuffling behind Ian to the bedroom. 

 

Once they’re both laid in bed, Ian scoots up to spoon Mickey, wrapping a hand around his middle and placing a kiss on Mickey’s neck. 

 

“No.” Mickey whines, pushing Ian back with his elbow. 

 

“I wasn’t tryi-“ Ian starts to explain that he didn’t want to fuck, just cuddle, but stops himself. He doesn’t even have the energy to talk right now, instead turning his back to Mickey and letting sleep take over. 

 

Mickey pulls the covers tight around his body, a tear or two making it’s way out of his eyes. There was a time when it took a lot more deterring than a simple ‘no’ when Ian wanted Mickey, and now that’s all it takes.

 

Mickey cries himself to sleep for not the first time. 

 

*

 

Ian lets out a breath of relief and he walks to the L. 

 

Finally! His boss finally hired new workers so Ian’s headed home early. She even gave Ian a week off because he’s worked so extra hard recently. 

 

For the first time in six weeks, Ian ends a work day without feeling like a zombie. 

 

He’s so excited to go home to his boyfriend and actually be with him for the first time in forever. 

 

Mickey seems distant lately and Ian can’t help but feel like it’s his fault. 

 

He and Mickey have become co-dependent over the years, so he knows that his long work hours have effected the older man too. 

 

Ian can barely even remember the last time they had sex.

 

“Fuck.” Ian shakes his head. 

 

Hopefully this time off will be good for the both of them. 

 

*

 

Ian walks into his home and delights in the fact that the sun is still out. He’s missed being home so much.

 

Mickey, however, is nowhere in sight. 

 

Ian sneaks through the house, wanting to surprise his boyfriend.

 

He tiptoes into their bedroom but stops when he sees Mickey in front of the floor length mirror. He’s wearing only boxers and there are tears running down his face.

 

But what shocks Ian the most is what his boyfriend’s body looks like.

 

Mickey looks….almost frail. The man has clearly lost a lot of weight, when he didn’t even have much weight to lose in the first place.

 

“Mickey?” Ian whispers, taking a few steps forward. 

 

Mickey turns quickly, wiping at his face, though the sad expression seems to be permanent. 

 

“What happened?” Ian asks, coming even closer, eyes trained on Mickey’s sunken in stomach and thin thighs. “Are you sick? Or-"

 

“What?” Mickey frowns, confused by his boyfriend’s reaction. He knows he’s not perfect yet, but he hoped Ian would show some appreciation for how much better he looks. 

 

“I know I don’t look as good as you, but I’ve been working really hard.” Mickey says, with a hopeful expression. 

 

“No, Mickey, no.” Ian says, tears clouding his own eyes. How had he missed this? “Why w-would you-"

 

Mickey chokes back a sob, crossing his arms over his chest self consciously. 

 

“You were never home.” Mickey cries. “I thought this would make you want me again.” 

 

Both boys are full on weeping at this point, but for very different reasons. 

 

Ian shakes his head before stepping forward and pulling Mickey into his arms, hugging his much smaller body tightly. 

 

He can feel the shorter boy’s tears wetting his shirt. Ian pulls back just enough to see Mickey’s face.

 

“Mickey, I could never stop wanting you.” Ian cries, his hands settled on both of Mickey’s cheeks, his thumbs wiping at the tears there. “You are perfect to me, just the way you are. I’m so sorry that I’ve been working so much and you thought you needed to-. Needed to-."

 

Ian can’t bring himself to say it so instead he just hugs Mickey closer, hoping his affection can speak for him. 

 

Mickey holds Ian just as tight, never wanting to leave his embrace. 

 

“I thought you were cheating on me.” Mickey whispers.

 

“Never.” Ian gasps. “I love you. Nobody else but you. And I will spend the rest of my life making sure you never forget that ever again.” 

 

Mickey nods.

 

“I love you too.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that these prompts are taking me so long to write, but hopefully you like this story nonetheless. 
> 
> Hit me up on [my tumblr](http://www.ianmickgallagher.tumblr.com)


End file.
